Wizard Saturn and Spanish Moon team up!
by Sailor Blue Monster
Summary: ¿Qué pasará una vez que Harry y Sailor Moon encontrar sus verdaderas formas? Lo hemos traducido al español para nuestros amigos de España puede entender.


"Esto se llama un número de teléfono", le dijo a Ron y le dio un pedazo de pergamino. "Le dije a tu papá cómo utilizar un teléfono el verano pasado, él sabrá. Llámame al bien de los Dursley? No puedo soportar otros dos meses con sólo Dudley hablar con ... "

El trío se bajó del tren y se unió a la multitud tropel hacia la barrera encantada. "Su tía y su tío se sentirá orgulloso, sin embargo, no es así?-Preguntó Hermione. "Cuando oyen lo que hizo este año".

"Orgulloso?" Harry soltó una carcajada. "¿Estás loco? Todas esas veces que podría haber muerto y que no logró? Van a estar furioso ... "

"Disculpe", dijo una voz. Harry dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer. Ella tenía el pelo largo, de color verde oscuro y llevaba una bata blanca. También notó que tenía pendientes rojo. Parecía una muggle.

"Estoy Setsuna Meioh", dijo. "Y tú eres Harry Potter, ¿es correcto?" Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que es Harry Potter, Hermione, dijo. Ella miró a Setsuna con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

"Harry", Setsuna dijo, haciendo caso omiso de comentarios de Hermione. "Tengo que llevar conmigo."

**Pesadilla esparce las flores! Retorno de la Reina de la Oscuridad **

Setsuna agarró el brazo de Harry y lo arrastró lejos de Hermione y Ron. Ellos gritaron el nombre de Harry y trató de correr tras ellos.

"Déjame ir!", Dijo Harry e intentó patear Setsuna. Se acercaron a dos extrañas figuras. Uno de ellos era una chica que parecía que estaba cerca de catorce años de edad. Ella tenía el pelo largo, rojo y fue de la mano con un tipo que parecía que tenía dieciséis años. Ambos vestían abrigos.

"Eris, Quaoar, se trata de Harry Potter", dijo Setsuna. Entonces la muchacha pelirroja que probablemente fue Eris agarró la mano de Harry. Setsuna tomó la mano de Quaoar. Setsuna miró a Eris, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

"Sailor Teletransporte" los tres de ellos gritó.

Harry se sintió mareado. Vio colores extraños a su alrededor. Sus pies parecían dejar la tierra sólo por un breve momento. Trató de falta Setsuna nuevo, pero se perdió él y casi se cayó en su lugar. Cerró los ojos.

"Siento lo que Harry", dijo Setsuna. Harry abrió los ojos. Era de noche. Él entrecerró los ojos cuando miró al cielo. Cosas extrañas caían del cielo. Setsuna dejar ir de la mano y se quitó el abrigo, revelando el más extraño traje de Harry había visto nunca. "Yo soy marinero Plutón", explicó. "Una de las Sailor Scouts. Te he traído aquí porque son ... usted no es realmente una Sailor Senshi, pero usted es un soldado de Saturno. "

Harry frunció las cejas. Sailor Scouts?

"Usted tenía una hermana gemela", Sailor Plutón, dijo. "Su nombre era Hotaru. Se fueron los soldados de Saturno. Sin embargo, sólo puede haber una Sailor Senshi asignado a un planeta. Por suerte, nunca se despertaron en realidad, porque se dispone de un asistente. "

Hubo un grito.

Harry miró en esa dirección y vio a una mujer con el pelo azul y un hombre con el pelo rubio. estatuas de vidrio que se parecía a la mujer desnuda se les rodean.

Marinero Plutón plantea su personal y le susurró: ". Muerto Scream" Una enorme bola de energía púrpura se estrelló contra las estatuas de cristal y al instante lo destruyó. Harry celebró su varita firmemente en la mano. La mujer y el hombre se miraron durante unos segundos, luego asintió con la cabeza.

"El poder del planeta Urano, Maquillaje!"

"El poder del planeta Neptuno, Maquillaje!"

Hubo un destello de luz. Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que esas dos personas eran mujeres. Con trajes similares a los de Sailor Plutón, pero con cambios en el color.

"Deja que esto nos Harry", Sailor Plutón, dijo. "Dead Grita!", Gritó ella y destruyó otra de las estatuas de cristal. Pero entonces sucedió algo extraño. Nueva estatuas de cristal parecía a aparecer a partir de los fragmentos rotos de la destrucción. Marinero Plutón quedó sin aliento.

"El mundo tiembla!" El que se llamaba Sailor Urano gritó. Una vez más, las estatuas de vidrio sólo multiplica cuando se destruye.

Harry negó con la cabeza. No podía ver esto. No sabía que este marinero Plutón era o por qué lo secuestraron, o si él fue uno de los marineros, pero podría decir que las estatuas de vidrio fueron malas noticias.

"Ahoga!", Gritó. Un chorro de luz roja se disparó de la varita y golpeó una de las estatuas de cristal.

No pasó nada.

Sailor Urano lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Las estatuas de vidrio se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Se rió entre dientes.

"HARRY, RUN!" Gritó marinero Plutón.

"Diffindo!" Gritó Harry. No pasó nada, pero esta vez fue su varita. Se negaron a trabajar. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Las estatuas de vidrio fueron sólo unos pasos de él ahora. "AVIS!" No apareció aves. Harry sintió que el aumento de la tensión. ¿Por qué no hizo su trabajo varita?


End file.
